


My sunshine

by zezo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Five shots Dave, M/M, Time Travel, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“It's just another name, it's just another mission” Five never thought about who he had to eliminate. It wasn't worth the time thinking about their lives and getting involved on an emotional level. That would be irrational and compromise the mission. It didn't matter if they were innocent, guilty, men, women or children Five just wanted to get the job done so he could move forward to the next one until the day he finished his equations or his contract whatever came first. 

**_“Eliminate Dave Katz at all costs”_ **

* * *

As soon as Five read the name, it made him wonder **“** Huh, this is weird. I wonder what this soldier must have done for the temp comision to send me instead of letting him die in the warzone.”

He then looked to Dolores who remained motionless

“.....................................”

Five then tried to remain unbiased “You are right Dolores, that's none of ours business," he read again the name and location “we should get going.”

After that he packed for his unusual destination, even for a time traveling hitman like himself _1968 Vietnam_. 

While Five was onto his grim mission Dave Katz, his future victim, was having a great time with another time traveler who happened to be a Hargreeves too, but whose plans of what to do with him couldn't be more different. 

* * *

At the disco Klaus was killing it on the dance floor when discretely he winked at Dave who had been watching him from the distance. He takes this gesture as a signal and starts to slowly approach him while dancing

“Haha, you have some nice moves” Klaus decided to cautiously flirt with him trying to see where he could go

“Really? I could teach you some of them if you want” Dave followed Klaus’ game

“Oh, and how much would it be for the lessons?” Klaus wished this was 2019 and not 1968 “Well, I would usually charge a lot to know the secrets of my moves.”

Dave kept getting closer to him “Oh really?” he said with a playful smile “Yeah but because you are obviously desperate I'll make you a deal. I will lower my price to just one shot of whatever it is your favorite drink.” he knew that if he said to anyone else he could get in trouble. But not to Dave

“Then it's settled. Bartender two shots of whiskey please! My treat.” After that they danced together with the excuse of teaching each other dance moves. 

“Klaus” Dave called him in a really low tone but he caught his attention “Follow me”

They went together to a secluded zone “Are we allowed to be here?”

Klaus tried being cautious but Dave made his thoughts disappear in less than a second “What, what are we?” Klaus didn't know how to answer.

“I don't know, what am I to you?” Dave thought for a moment

“I feel like I can trust you with my life, I would say that you are my friend but that would be lying to myself” Klaus closed his eyes “Keep going”

Dave closed his eyes too “You are the most kind,wonderful, brave and handsome person that I've ever met”

Dave felt like his heart was about to to leave his body, when Klaus wrapped his arms around him “You are very wrong, because you are the most handsome, strong, brave and vulnerable person I've ever met and you've clearly know yourself”

Dave got as close as he could to Klaus and when their lips were almost touching he whispered “May I?” to witch Klaus responded “Yes you can gentleman”

They shared a long kiss, when they separated Dave was incredibly blushed

“Did I do it wrong?” Klaus giggled and started playing with his new lover's hair

“No! Why would you say that” Dave looked kind of embarrassed

“I'm kind of new to this thing” Klaus then gently grabbed his face “Don't worry, we can do whatever you want”

Dave hugged him and a slow song started playing “I've, I've never danced to anything like this before”

Klaus smiled and placed their hands on the position for a slow dance. “Hey remember I told you I'd teach you how to dance” Dave shaked his head smiling and they continued dancing through the whole night. 

Seven months passed since the night Dave and Klaus shared their first kiss. Since then they've been secretly dating. So far no one noticed anything more than them being really good friends. That or they prefer to ignore it. They even got themselves matching tattoos which Dave chose. On their way to the lines, at the bus Dave seemed distant

“Today it's going to be tough” Klaus puts his arm around him

“You always say that, and look at us! We only get so emotionally scarred for life!” He tried to joke around it to see if Dave would relax a bit

“Right, right” Klaus started to get worried “Are you ok?”

“Well It's just that I heard that my squad is going for the front line this time and I I…”Dave couldn't continue.

There was a pause “Is that all?Then I will be going with you”

Dave shaked his head with a sad smile “Come on Klaus you know that we can't do that. We are in different squads”

He though for a moment “Well then tell someone from your squad that today is their lucky day because I'm not letting you go alone.”

Dave laughed “You are going to make some lucky bastard very happy”

* * *

Five loaded his trusty rifle and waited for the perfect moment when nobody would notice him. It was weird to witness all those people dying in front of him but Five had to constantly remind himself that it was none of his business. Chaos arises in the trenches and Five decides to shoot his target, knowing help wouldn't come.He activated the trigger and the job was done. A man starts screaming with a somewhat familiar voice. Five feelt startled by it and decided to take a closer look.

“Something feels wrong” 

Meanwhile in the trenches Klaus was screaming for help

“Medic! Medic!”

He held Dave in his arms “You're going to ok Dave, you'll get through this”

Dave placed his hands behind Klaus head “I'll be ok Klaus I know I'll be”

Klaus cried even harder “Stay with me Dave please, I'll take you with me”

Dave closed his eyes “Sing for me”

Klaus couldn't think of any song until words started flowing almost automatically from his mouth

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” Dave grabbed his hand “You make me happy when skies are gray…”

Klaus tightened his grip “You'll never know dear how much I love you…” Dave's hand relaxed a bit “Please don't take”

Dave opened his eyes “my sunshine” they both smiled “I love you” Dave lost all his grip “Away… ”

Klaus looked at Dave, he didn't move “Dave? Dave! Medic! Goddammit I need a medic!”

He laid over Dave's body.

“He's dead. He's dead”

* * *

Dolores in his back as always stayed silent.

“Is just the screaming,he shouldn't have found him so fast. I mean we are in the middle of the warzone.”

He made a pause to get Dolores' perspective. “It's just” he squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the man's forearm, Five sighed and looked back at Dolores

“You are right Dolores, I have no family anymore” He closed his eyes trying to forget the familiar pitch. “Also what would they be doing here?”He picked up his stuff and left as he never had been there. He was now awaiting for his next assignment. 

**_“Eliminate President Kennedy at all costs”_ **

A lot of times Five found himself asking “is it worth it? Is it worth killing l so many people to go back knowing that the future is doomed?” But then he remembered Vanya and the rest of his siblings and found a reason to keep living.

But this was not the moment to think about his siblings, this was a moment of action. 

As Five used his briefcase for the last time. He thought of his siblings, and while it was kind of hard to admit, he started thinking of how they may not accept him. They only knew him for 13 years and he is now 58. What is he going to tell them? He'd been alone for 40 years and now the feeling of being able to come back to his family terrifies him. But it didn't matter now, the apocalypse doesn't wait for anybody. 

He arrived to his destination, there he started to apply his equations to time travel to his family. He'll show Dolores that she's wrong. He knew his arrival would probably cause a huge anomaly so he expected his family waiting for him. What he didn't expect was that one screaming man from his last mission in Vietnam. The first face he saw “Klaus” suddenly became clear. He got distracted over that fact. So much so that his body started morphing into his 13 years old self.He finally went through it.

“Shit”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Shit”

“Is it just me, or does anybody else see little number Five?” He couldn't look straight into his face, in an attempt to avoid him he went directly inside as a way to fast forward the greeting process. 

He couldn't understand anything, sure he read about it in Vanya's book but he didn't expect this. Luther is trying to stay in his nonsensical 1st place as the leader of a failed team. Diego is trapped in the fantasy of being a superhero/ vigilante or whatever you want to call it. Alison now has to live with the consequences of using her powers.Nobody listens to Vanya, it seems like she isn't even part of the family. Ben is dead… And Klaus is a junkie who prefers to be high than to be able to use his own powers but why was he in Vietnam? Why? Why? Why? 

Five tried to be as distant as he could from everyone, especially Klaus. But every once in a while he slipped up, and his remorse made him leave without a clear reason “So that's my story with Dolores.” Klaus wanted to share his own story but as soon as he started “My longest lasting relationship was…” Five was gone

The worst of all happened the day Klaus came back from Vietnam. He just got out of the bath when Five sees him. Since his arrival, Five made Klaus many questions about Vietnam, trying to make sure that he wasn't the screaming man he heard and saw. And because kind of to reassure himself that Klaus couldn't time travel. But that day Klaus looked Five dead in the eye like he never did before and started asking. 

“You wanna know something funny?” Five knew what happened, he recognizes the symptoms of time traveling anywhere, he just begged to be wrong. 

“What is it this time?” Klaus' eyes looked empty, dead, he never felt as afraid from his brother 

“Remember all those times you asked me about Vietnam?” He was right, for once in his life Five hates being right, Klaus continued “And how you said that you have asked everyone?” his voice was lower than usual, he'd been crying but that somehow made it even more intimidating

“Yeah” “Well, I'm not sure how you knew it. But I just came back from there.” He said this between a sigh and a sad laugh. Five didn't know how to react or even what to say “Are you just going to remain silent even after everything that happened?” 

His voice grew louder and he was almost shouting, Klaus approached Five. There was still a pair of meters between the two. “ How long?” Five's voice was almost trembling, it could almost have been considered as a whispering.

“What?” his voice calmed down a bit, but it was still very aggressive. He looked Five directly into his eyes waiting for an answer “For how long have you been there?” 

Five wasn't able to look up, he tried to come up with ways of telling him as he built some time.“10 months, does it really matter?”

Klaus was confused and thought that his brother was worried about him for a second. For a second.

“Who was Dave Katz?” Five had tried finding a way of saying it but in the end he thought the most human way of doing it was to be honest and quick about it. “What did you say?” Tears started forming in Klaus' eyes just by hearing his name.

“Who was Dave Katz?”

Five closed his eyes as he expected his brother to explode in any second. “Why do you know his name?” 

There was an awkward silence, Five couldn't help it but stuttered “I I I'm so sorry”

Klaus tears started to fall down his cheek “What do you mean?” He shouted desperate and mad, which startled Five who covered himself thinking he would hit him 

“I didn't… I am so sorry” Five's eyes started to get wet too.

“ What do you mean ?!” his voice was cracking, and he felt into his knees

“ Please, don't make me say it” Five felt like his feet were now stuck to the ground

“You are the one who always says that our actions have consequences!” his face was turning red, covered in tears “I…” Five looked at his brother now on the floor grabbing his dog tags and lost his ability to talk. “You killed him.” 

Five was ashamed. He didn't recognize what he'd done to his brother, he wasn't able to say it after seeing him like this.

“Yes I did but…” there was no justification for his actions. In some way he was grateful that Klaus interrupted him.

“Stop talking, there's no “but” when you kill a person in cold blood. He was brave and strong and kind and vulnerable and you murdered him cold blooded!” Five looked at the way his brother grabbed the dogtags, those were his weren't they? 

“He was the only good person I've ever had in my life! He loved me, do you understand it! He loved me and I loved him!” At the end of his speech Klaus broke into tears. “You were in the middle of warzone, if it wasn't me it would have been somebody else! From Vietnam or from the commission I don't care!” Klaus looked at him with a dead expression, his tone was finally calm but he clearly wasn't.

“We only had 2 weeks left, 2 weeks and then we would have gone back to the US where we would have lived on our little farm.” Then it all made sense to Five Dave Katz was the target. His brother was the victim. 

“You were going to stay?” Klaus turned at him looking really upset. 

“You fucking said it yourself the apocalypse is coming. Nothing matters. But now he's dead. I wish I was dead. I wish you didn't come back with your apocalipsis bullshit.” Five didn't anticipate that last one and even though he wasn't in the position to defend himself he made a really bad attempt.

“That's not fair!”Klaus raised his voice again as he stood up 

“Oh is it? Because last time I checked before you came psycho killers weren't persecuting our family, I hadn't been tortured for almost a day without saying a word trying to save the ass of someone who killed my soulmate and I hadn't 10 months of being in Vietnam to add in my PTSD list.” Five didn't realize before of how much trouble he's caused. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it only to teleport out of the room leaving Klaus apparently alone.

* * *

“Wow thank you Five so much for coming back!” He went back to his room and started to look for drugs.

“You are being way too harsh on him, later you’ll regret this.” He turned back to see his dead brother laying in his bed 

“Oh Beny boi I hadn't noticed you. I must say that from all our siblings you are the only one I've moderately missed.” He finally found some pills but before he could swallow them Ben tried starting a conversation to stop him 

“So, he was the only good person you've had in your life, huh?” Klaus raised his sight. 

“You know that I meant”

Ben kept trying “you know, while you were in Vietnam having a good time meeting the love of your life I've been alone here for almost a day” this time his tactic worked and Klaus left the drugs on the table to talk to him.

“Really? Have you been hunting people like you do with me?” Ben laughed a bit. Klaus sat on the bed.

“I wish I could give you a hug, that's all I could think of while you were gone” Klaus noticed that Ben had tears in his eyes. 

“I know” they stranded in silence for a moment “I wished I could hug you too” 

Ben then tried to hug Klaus. There wasn't anything weird with that; they did it all the time. What was weird is that this time Ben became blue for a few seconds and they hugged for real.

“What have you done?” Klaus had tears in his eyes, this time of joy 

“I don't know but let's do it again!” They tried to replicate it over and over again but no matter how hard they tried it didn't work. 

“Why?” Klaus was about to cry again when Ben had an idea.

“Klaus, Klaus! Listen to me! I know that this won't be the same but what if I stand near this pillow and you hug it?” he looked at his brother and his eyes shined.He hugged the pillow

“Sometimes I wish I could be ghost with you Ben” Ben realized of what he meant and tried to cheer him up

“Hey but that wouldn't work, I'm like your cricket. I'm here to help you make all the right choices” Klaus laughed

“Even if I don't listen to you half the time” 

“Even if you don't listen to me half the time” Klaus cried into his pillow. Ben couldn't do anything but watch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this to make some final edits... wow the angst I was in a bad place and when writing this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving my TUA fics on A03, they were previously posted on my tumblr  
> Some of this works are not completed, I may finish them once season 2 releases


End file.
